SHow Stopper
by King Spike Rules
Summary: A sneak peak to a future chapter of Gem Love and Adventure. Idea from Lexboss, Writen by Dante, and posted by me.


At the Warp Pad in the Beach House Steven was hugging his Gf who's in maid as she was hugging him to as she was going on a mission somewhere important, while hugging they then looked at each other before he said to her. "I'll see you when your back from the mission Lapis." She then smiled at him before they soon kissed each other passionately for a few seconds, when they broke the kiss, she then said to him with a smile.

"And I'll see you when I'm back home."

He then smiled at her and then lifted her maid skirt and kissed her dark blue undies where her pussy's at, making her moan and blush a bit as he said happily while she began getting ready to Warp herself to the Gem Location. "Be safe." She nodded and then told him with a grin. "I will."

After that Lapis then Warped to the mission she's sent on as Steven smiled looking at it before going into the living room and sit down on the couch, when he sat down he then began to think, wondering what to do now that she's on a mission, he then thought. 'Hmm...What can I do while she's on the mission?'

He then began thinking for a moment if some of the Gems want to enjoy their time with him, as some of the others are doing something too, like Blue and Violet Pearl both are with Yellow Pearl and Onyx in the arena, training, Jewel, Peridot and White Pearl are at the barn playing with Marble and Pumpkin Dog, and Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl are in their room doing something together.

After a few minutes of thinking he then smiled and said. "I got it, Garnet and Pearl, their not doing anything at the moment right now." He then began to get up from the couch and began heading towards the Warp Pad, about to get Garnet first from the Barn, once on the Warp Pad he then Warped himself to the barn to go and get her and then soon, the leader.

Minutes later

When he showed up inside the barn he then got off the Warp Pad and noticed Jewel and Peridot who are nude and White Pearl who's bottomless were playing fetch with Marble and Pumpkin and said with a smile to them. "Hi guys, do you know where Garnet's at?" When he asked they then looked at him with a smile before White Pearl said. "Yes, she's outside, sitting on one of the haystacks relaxing, she's not doing anything else." When she told him that, he then smiled at her and then said happily. "Cool, thank you, and you three enjoy your time playing with Marble and Pumpkin Dog."

They then said to him happily too. "Welcome." Then they continued to play fetch with their two pets, while they did he then went to the entrance of the barn and looked at the sides and saw her who was full clothed, smiling, laying back on the wall with her arms behind her back of her head, she looks over to the side where he's at and said.

"Hi Steven, how's it going."

When she asked him he then grinned and said. "Hi Garnet, and it's going good. Are you, doing something at the moment?" She then shook her head and then said.

"Hm...Nothing much, just, looking at the view of the crop field and the sky. Why?" When she asked him, he then smiled and then said. "I was wondering, if you, wanted to enjoy time over at the Beach in front of the Beach House with me. Want to?"

She then began thinking for a moment before nodding and then saying while she got up. "Sure, that sounds nice." After telling him that he then smiled and then said.

"Cool." He then hugged her legs, making her blush when he did that as he then looked up at her and then said.

"Want to see if we can get Pearl to enjoy time with us too?"

She then smiled and then nods to him while they began walking back to the Warp pad he then said to her. "Cool, she should be somewhere close by the Beach House." After telling her they then began to get onto the Warp Pad before waving to Jewel, Peridot, White Pearl who waved back to the two who then teleported to the Beach House.

Minutes Later

When they both made it back they then got off the Warp and began walking into the living room, while they did Steven then looked over to her and then asked. "Do you know where Pearl could be at?"

Garnet then nodded to him with a small grin and then told him while pointing over at the windows that show the Beach and ocean water. "She could be outside on the beach." He then began to look over at the windows and then walked over to it before seeing the leader outside, looking at the nice view of the sky and ocean, while she was he then smiled at seeing her and then said. "Cool, let's go to her now."

When he told her she then began to follow him as they started to go to the front door, opening it before going down the stairs and soon walk through the sand making it towards her who noticed them when he said. "Pearl."

She then began to look at them and then said with a smile. "Steven, Garnet, it's nice to see you two." Once they made it over to her she then then asked curiously. "Is there something you want to ask me?"

They then gave her a nod before he said to her. "Yes. We were wondering, if you would like to enjoy time with us, here on the Beach. Would you like to?"

She then began thinking for a moment before saying to the two. "Sure, it is a nice day outside to enjoy time on the beach." Steven then said happily.

"Awesome, both of you stay here, I'm going to go change into my swim clothes before we can enjoy our time outside together."

When he told them they then nodded to him as he then began to walk back to the Beach House, heading up the stairs onto the porch before stopping at the door, when he stopped he then looks back and then asked. "Can you both fuse into Sardonyx while I go and change please."

The two then began to blush before saying to him. "Sure." After that he then went inside and began going to the stairs closet, grabbing some swim clothes before beginning to change out of his normal clothes and change into the swimming ones, while he did, Pearl then asked Garnet while they were getting ready to do their fusing sequence. "Ready?" She then nodded to her and then said. "Ready."

After that they both then began to do their fusing sequence which they ended with a kiss, making them both fuse into their fusion, while they did Steven then began leaving the Beach House in his swim clothes and then asked. "Pearl, Garnet did you fuse?"

After asking he then saw their fusion, Sardonyx who then noticed him and then said with her cheerful grin. "Oh yes they did, and it's so good to see you again Steven." She then picked him up with two of her four arms and began hugging him, which he did as well, after that she then looked at him in her hands and said.

"Thank you for getting them to fuse." He then smiled and then said. "Welcome and I'm happy to see you again too." She then brought him up to her which leads to them both kissing passionately, glad to see each other again, after kissing she then began placing him onto the sandy floor before saying.

"Now that I'm here, what would you like us to do together, here on the beach."

He then smiled at her and then said. "I'd like us to sit together on the nice sandy beach and soak up some sunlight to enjoy it before soon taking a dip in the ocean." She then smiled and then asked him.

"That sounds brilliant Steven. Want me to wear a bikini?" He then nodded to her and then said. "Sure, that'd be fantastic."

Sardonyx then crackled her fingers, giggling and then said. "Fantastic indeed, and here I go in three, two, one." She then began making all 3 of her Gems glow while he watched her form into her bikini as her clothes began to be coated in a bright light before soon vanishing, revealing herself in a red and black colored bikini top and bottom, she then looked at him and then said with a sexy smile.

"So, how do I look?"

After she asked curiously, he then looked amazed seeing her wearing her bikini before telling her. "Marvelous." She then began to blush light-red color before saying to him. "Thank you, now lets enjoy our time together on the beach while there's daylight in the sky."

He then nodded to her as they both then began, starting with relaxing on the sand letting the sunrays hit them which made them feel good while they laid down on the beach for a few minutes together. After a few minutes of laying down on the sand of the Beach, they both then began to sit up from it done laying in the sand together, when they sat up Steven then asked. "How was it Sardonyx?" She began to stretch her four arms from laying down before looking him with a smile before saying.

"It was so wonderful, and that was a good thing for us to do, letting ourselves soaking up that sunlight made me feel so good." They both then began to stand up from the ground and began looking out at the ocean, while they did he then looked up at her and asked. "Now that's done like to take a dip into the ocean." She then nodded to him and said.

"I'm always ready when you're ready."

He then grinned at her and said. "Excellent, let's go in." After saying that they both then began to walk towards the ocean before going into the water, once in it they then began to swim together, while they swam in it they began to enjoy it with them splashing each other first with Sardonyx being careful not to make a large splash or do small ones as she's bigger then him, after that they then began to swim underwater

While they did they both then began to look around seeing all of the things that are around and under the ocean such as colorful coral, sea creatures like fish, jellyfish and snails along with some divine areas in the ocean that look like something very rare to see, after that they then swam back up to the surface with her helping Steven up by holding him in two of her hands, after they make it to the top they then began laughing from enjoying a good time in the ocean.

"Ready to head back to the beach?" When he asked her curiously, she then nodded to him and then said. "Sure thing, we had a lot of fun exploring underwater and swimming together, let's go back."

After saying that they then began to swim back to the shore with the help of the waves as it was getting them both back there quicker, then after 3 minutes they both then began to lay on their backs as the waves brought them back to the shore as they began sliding a bit before stopping on the wet sand now laying down on it, while they did Sardonyx then looked at Steven and asked. "Now that's done, what should we do now?"

When she asked while laying on her side, he then looked at her and then said. "I know what we can do, but you'll need to lay down first." She then nodded to him and then began laying on her back as he began to get on top of her and sit on her chest, which made her blush, while blushing she then asked with a sexy smile. "What now Steven?"

"Now, I do this." He then went down and began to kiss her which caused her red blush to appear more before she closed her eyes and began kissing him passionately too, while they kissed he then began placing on of his hands onto her cheek before bring it and the other hand down to her shoulders through the kiss, then soon when he got to her bikini top he then slipped his hands under and placed them onto her chest.

Once there they then broke the kiss when he then began rubbing her small dark-red nipples causing her to moan feeling his hands rubbing one of her sensitive areas, she then stopped him and said with a grin. "Ohh, wait Steven, wait, let me make it easier." He smiled and said.

"Okay." When went down and began sitting down on Sardonyx's bikini bottoms in the area where her pussy's and watched as she then began using two of her arms to prop her up a bit before using the other two to untie the strings that are keeping her bikini top on, teasing him, then once she got it untied she then to took the bikini top off before tossing it to the side before it vanished, leaving her topless.

When it vanished her chest and dark-red nipples were then exposed to him as she then asked him, blushing more. "Is this better." He then looked up to her and then said happily. "It's much better." After that he then began placing his hands onto her chest and began rubbing it again making her moan when he began, then after that he then asked.

"Lay down please." Sardonyx then nodded and began to lay back down for him, when she did he then went up to her chest and began going down placing his mouth onto one of her small dark-red nipples and began to suck on it, causing her to let out a gasp and continue moaning as milk began to squirt out from it which he began to drink, after a minute he then switched to the other one and began sucking on it too, while he did she then said to him in pleasure.

"Ohh Steven, this is magnificent!"

When she said that he smiled at her from saying that and then continued until he was done, when he was he then unlatched from her nipple making her gasp when he did that, after gasping he then began to making his way down to her bikini bottoms which is where he got off and looked at them before saying. "This is great."

He then began to go to one of the sides of her hips where the knots of her bikini bottom are at, when he got to one side he then went to it and then grabbed the knot before untying it, which she noticed as she felt the side of her bikini bottom come loose from Steven untying the one side, he then began going over to the other side before untying it too, once it was untied he then let it fall before he began pulling it out from Sardonyx's pelvis which she helped him with.

When he got her bikini bottoms off he then threw them to the side to before they vanished, now leaving her completely nude now with her light-red pussy exposed to him, when they were off he then began to go to her pelvis, once he got to it he then said. "Your pussy looks amazing." She then began to blush from what he said and then told him with a grin. "Why, thank you Steven, that's so nice." He then nodded to her as it was nice before he began to start, beginning to go down before starting to kiss her pussy, which she began moaning from him kissing it, while he did that he then began to switch the kissing and started to lick it this time, when he began doing that she then said to him through her moans. "Steven keep going."

He then stopped for a moment and then nodded to her and then said. "Sure thing Sardonyx." He then went down and began to suck at her pussy this time making her moan louder from the sensation she's getting from him, as after a few minutes of sucking she then began feeling herself reaching her peak and looked down at him before telling him. "I'm going to cum!"

When she told him he continued until she had reached her peak, causing her to moan as she came, squirting all over his face, when she began doing that he shut his eyes closed and waited until she stopped, once she did while panting after finishing her climax Steven then began to lick off her juices from his face, once he was done he then smiled and told her.

"Wow, your juices taste like a smoothie mix of vanilla, blue raspberry and red raspberry together, it's really sweet."

Sardonyx then began to blush from him telling her that about her juices as she then said. "I didn't know it's going to taste that good, thank you." After telling him he then began to get on top of her and began kissing her pussy again before going up, kissing up to her hips, stomach, sides, chest, shoulder, neck, all the way up to her lips making them both begin to kiss each other again, after that they then looked at each other happily before Steven asked. "Ready for the final part?" She then nodded to him before saying. "I'm ready for it and it's the best part."

After saying that he then nods and begins to go back down to her pelvis where he began to remove his trunks with the help of her until they were off, leaving them both nude, when they were they then began to position themselves for the final part, once in positon Steven then went down and began pushing his member into her pussy, making her gasp and then moan as he entered her.

When he was in he then began to pull out and then push back in, going back and forth continuing the pattern making Sardonyx moan loudly when he began doing that, then after a few time she then asked him through her moans. "Steven, do more, please." He then nods to and then said.

"Sure thing."

He then began to go in and out of her faster and harder which caused her to moan even louder when he did that for her as they began to continue, then after a few minutes they then began to feel themselves beginning to reach their peaks while going faster, when they noticed it she then looked down at him and then said. "I'm going to cum!"

"Me too, get ready!" After saying that they both then began to go faster before soon reaching their climax as they both shouted their names. "Steven/Sardonyx!"

After that they both then came with him cumming inside of pussy and her squirting all over it causing them to both freeze in place for a moment until they were both done, when they were they then collapsed back onto the ground, with him collapsing onto her pelvis, both panting after they came, while laying down Steven then climbed up and began laying on her chest while they did she then told him. "That was Perfect."

He smiled at her as she did too and then said. "It was Sardonyx." After saying that they then began to lay down tired out from the 'fun' they had, while laying down they looked at each other one more time and then kissed before beginning to fall asleep together saying to each other. "Night Sardonyx, love you."

"Night too Steven, love you too." After saying that they then began to fully fall asleep together happily after the time they enjoyed together and the 'fun' they had on the Beach.

A few hours later

After a while of sleeping the two who were sleeping on the sand then began to wake up from their nap, while they were they then began to look at each other with a smile before kissing each other, after kissing Sardonyx then said. "Morning Steven." He then smiled at her and then said. "Morning too, had a good sleep?"

She then nodded to him before telling him. "I did, and you being here with me made it special." She then began holding him as she started to get up with him, while picking up his trunks and giving them to him to put on, after that she then asked after forming her bikini back on. "Ready to go back inside the Beach House and soon see if Lapis is back from her mission, and some of the others who might be back from doing what they were doing today?"

When she asked him, he finished putting on his trunks and then began nodding to her and saying. "Sure thing Sardonyx." After that she they then smiled at each other before she said. "Splendid." After that she then turned and began walking towards the Beach House about to go back inside to see the others and soon ask them how their day went with each other.


End file.
